


Новый фокус для старого пса

by Bee4



Series: Псы пустыни [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek Hale is dead, First Time, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee4/pseuds/Bee4
Summary: У Скотта есть Кира, у Питера - Мелисса, а у Стайлза и Криса лишь незакрытые гештальты





	

Дом был славный. За низким белым забором, у которого раскидисто зеленело перцовое дерево, с одиноким садовым гномом на лужайке. После укрепленных фортов и развалин этот дом, забор и гном смотрелись так, словно Криса забросило в рекламную фотографию агентства недвижимости, и это непонятным образом его умиляло. Как котенок, забредший в окоп или, к примеру, глянцевый журнал «Форбс» в их палатке. Привет из давно утерянного прошлого. 

Скотт МакКолл оказался еще тем обывателем.

\- Гном? Что, правда? – все-таки скептически поинтересовался Крис, когда приветственные объятья и церемония знакомства остались позади. 

\- Ну, а что? Гном, - неловко пожал плечами Скотт, обернулся к скромно улыбающейся девочке-азиатке. – Кире нравятся гномы. Стайлз откуда-то притащил. Наверное, спер. Вы же его знаете.  
Крис кивнул, предпочтя ничего не уточнять.

Внутри дома было прохладно, пахло вкусной едой. Скотт, провожая его в спальню, рассказывал и с энтузиазмом махал руками:

\- Это просто здорово, что вы все-таки приехали! Мама будет ужасно рада. Они…она…

\- Я в курсе, - лаконично успокоил его Крис, сбрасывая сумку на пол. Лица Скотта он не видел, но слышал за спиной еле уловимый облегченный выдох. Скотт ненавидел врать.

\- Они с Питером скоро вернутся. Поехали на побережье. Да вы и сами знаете. Она оставила ключи на случай, если вы все-таки захотите жить у нее, но я подумал, что…ну, что вы не захотите.

На стенах спальни были пришпилены потрепанные плакаты с красавцами - спорткарами, старая реклама шоу монстро - траков и неожиданно - номерной знак. Все, что осталось от джипа Стайлза. Это было, как внезапно увидеть у себя под носом надгробную доску с инициалами знакомого. Крис отвернувшись, наткнулся на испытывающий взгляд Скотта. 

\- По-крайней мер, сегодня точно не захочу.

Скотт одобрительно замычал, при этом наблюдая за ним так, словно ожидал, что Крис выхватит огнемет и зальет все вокруг напалмом, а потом добавил: 

\- Стайлз на работе. Тут недалеко, в автомастерской. Придет уже к ужину. Вы устраивайтесь. Мы сменили белье. Вода в душе не слишком-то теплая, но мыться можно. А потом приходите обедать. Кира наготовила всего целую кучу.

\- Встречаетесь? - Может это так действовал отпуск, а может этот дом расхолаживал его, но ему вдруг захотелось потрепать Скотта по голове, ткнуть дружески в плечо, сделать то, чего он никогда не делал, пока тот встречался с Эллисон. 

Скотт счастливо заулыбался:

\- Месяц, как поженились.

***

Армелида они гоняли по пустыне почти полгода. И не только они. Хитрая тварь ускользала, опускалась ниже, в те слои земли, где ее было не достать, потом нападала исподтишка, а потом и вовсе ушла под горы. Иногда Крис уже не понимал: червь, и, правда, умен, или это они приписывают ему дьявольскую сообразительность, оправдывая свои неудачи.

\- Слушай, Ахав, - взмолился Питер перед Рождеством. - Давай передохнем. Это плохо кончится.

Крис тоже читал Мэлвилла, поэтому аналогию оценил. Навязчивое желание найти и убить отпускало с трудом даже в момент передышек, он выматывал людей и себя, стал плохо спать и похудел. 

Питер был прав. 

Они разъехались в середине декабря, договорившись встретиться после Нового года. Питер звал его к Мелиссе, отпраздновать Рождество в семейном кругу. Глаза у Питера сияли в мальчишеском предвкушении, хоть он и напускал на себя привычный вид саркастичного сноба. 

Крис отказался.

Рождество он провел в номере мотеля с бутылкой вина. Ничего похожего на жалость к себе. Ему просто хотелось тишины и одиночества. Прихлебывая сухое красное, он полулежал на кровати и думал. А на утро закинул так и не разобранную сумку в машину и поехал в Калифорнию.

***

Стайлз явился, как и предсказывал Скотт, перед самым ужином, когда они помогали Кире накрывать на стол. Он зашел не в привычной своей манере: залетать, врываться, снося все на своем пути и чудом оставаясь в живых, а спокойно и даже, кажется, нарочито медленно. Остановился на пороге гостиной, уставился на Криса и, подняв театрально брови, спросил:

\- Кэп? Ух, ты. А я думаю, что за знакомая тачка. 

\- Привет, Стайлз, - миролюбиво сказал Крис, отрываясь от расстановки тарелок. - Хорошо выглядишь.

Он действительно хорошо выглядел. Волосы у него отрасли, раздались плечи, лицо не округлилось, но исчезли болезненные провалы под скулами и на висках, и в целом, теперь он походил не на изможденного наркомана, а на того, кем, собственно, и был: на здорового красивого парня. 

Сентенция про внешний вид, видимо, оказалась совершенно не в духе Криса, потому, что удивленно на него посмотрел даже Скотт. 

\- Пытаюсь быть вежливым, - пояснил Крис, когда Стайлз, буркнув, что он идет мыть руки, скрылся в ванной. 

\- Лучше будьте собой, - негромко посоветовал Скотт: - А то выглядит, будто вы подлизываетесь.

\- Хочешь сказать, что вежливость - не мой конек?  
\- Ну, как-то так, да, - подтвердил Скотт, весело щурясь.

\- Черт, - сказал Крис с наигранной досадой, и они все, включая Киру, засмеялись.

***

За столом Стайлз вел себя не то, чтобы подчеркнуто недружелюбно. Нет, но весь его вид говорил: «Чувак, что вообще ты здесь делаешь?». Стайлз скучающе ковырялся в еде, не размыкая губ, скупо улыбался Кире и Скотту, скользил взглядом мимо Криса. По мнению Криса, все это было слишком, а потому в то, что Стайлз недоволен приездом бывшего босса, верилось с трудом. Скорее, Стайлз был растерян и не знал, как себя вести.

\- Ты не знал, что я приеду? - спросил Крис в очередную неловкую паузу в разговоре.

\- Что? – Стайлз нахмурился, поднял взгляд от тарелки, где преследовал ускользающую от него горошину. – А-а. Да, не знал. Мне как-то никто не удосужился сообщить.

\- Бро, - с укоризной протянул Скотт.

\- Что? - теперь Стайлз смотрел на него. – Мог бы и сказать. Я бы переночевал в гараже, а теперь придется спать на диване, где, если ты не забыл, пружина в жопу давит. А я не люблю, когда моей заднице некомфортно.

\- Значит, ляжешь со мной. 

Наверное, если бы Крис достал из штанов и вывалил на тарелку член, эффект был бы похожий. Всеобщая оторопь. 

\- А что? - он смотрел Стайлзу в глаза, а потом пожал плечами. – Кровать достаточно широкая для двоих. Поместимся. Если ты не против.

Возможно, это было вопиющее нарушение куртуазности, но оно сработало. Крис видел, как сменялись выражения на лице Стайлза, пока он колебался прыгнуть ему в кроличью нору или сбежать от греха подальше, и за эти мгновения внутри Криса успел туго завязаться неведомый узел. Господи боже. Он и забыл, как это бывает. 

Стайлз оказался бойцом. Он равнодушно пожал плечами и сказал, поднимаясь вместе с тарелкой в руках:

\- Да ради Бога. Потом не ной, что оказался на полу. Я лягаюсь.

\- Он лягается, - серьезно подтвердил зачем-то Скотт. На скулах у него был румянец.

\- Ничего, - успокоил их Крис, не поверив ни равнодушию, ни безразличному дерганью плечами. - Я тоже.  
Кира кашлянула, улыбнулась и с преувеличенным энтузиазмом провозгласила:

\- А у нас еще десерт!

***

На проверку кровать оказалась не такой уж и широкой. Забравшийся под одеяло Стайлз незамедлительно двинул Криса локтем, задел ногой, но все - таки улегся на спину. От него пахло мылом, и тянуло прохладой в прямом и переносном смысле. Крис его не подгонял. Подложив руку под голову, разглядывал сердитый курносый профиль. Стайлз жевал изнутри щеку, а потом перевернулся на бок и, буркнув: «Спокойной ночи», бесцеремонно выключил настольную лампу.  
Это было совершенно не то, на что рассчитывал Крис. Ему почему-то казалось, что извечное любопытство Стайлза, подогреваемое злостью и недоумением, найдет себе выход в обвинениях или попытке выяснить, что вообще происходит. Но Стайлз молчал, и только дыхание, неровное и слишком шумное для человека, собирающегося заснуть, выдавало его настроение.

\- Забавно, - сказал в темноте Крис. – Я думал, ты не пустишь меня в свою кровать.

Звучало отвратительно двусмысленно. 

\- Если ты не заметил, в нашем доме больше нет свободных кроватей, - явно сдерживаясь, процедил Стайлз, - а на диване…

\- Да, пружина, - закончил Крис. – Я помню. Спасибо. Ты спас мою спину.

\- Задницу.

\- Прости?

\- Я спас твою задницу. Пружина на уровне зада. Если ты помнишь.

Разговор получался паршивее некуда, но непонятным образом это Криса успокаивало. 

\- Забыл, - смиренно признал он, сдерживая улыбку, хотя какого черта? В темноте можно было улыбаться безнаказанно. - Прости.

\- Ты издеваешься?

\- Нет. С чего бы?

\- Кто тебя знает, - пробурчал Стайлз, ворочаясь и настырно натягивая на себя одеяло. 

 Ты знаешь.

Бок обдало прохладой. Крис поймал ползущий край одеяла и придвинулся ближе. 

\- Откуда у тебя знак? 

\- Какой еще знак? 

\- От джипа. Это же твой номерной на стене, или я путаю?

Стайлз долго молчал. Так долго, что Крис уже подумал, что ответа не будет. Но Стайлз сдержанно перевел дыхание и все-таки ответил:

\- Нашел на месте воронки. - Крис не успел ничего спросить, как он добавил следом: - Вместе с аккумулятором, двумя колесами и кусками Хейла. 

Говорят, чтобы вылечить некоторые болезни, нужно перевести их в острую фазу. Снова заставить тело гореть в лихорадке и вспомнить боль. Их отношения всегда были такими, внезапно понял Крис. Долгая затянувшаяся болезнь.

\- Стайлз, - только и протянул он, с непонятной самому себе укоризной.

\- Питер до сих пор носит его в банке?

Да, Питер носил до сих пор. Жестянка из-под Арабики исправно занимала почетное место в их палатке, и иногда Крису казалось, что Питер с живым Дереком и то носился меньше.

\- В банке. Однажды его чуть не украли. Подумали, что настоящий кофе. 

Стайлз невнятно хмыкнул.

\- Тогда Питер его подписал. 

\- Серьезно подписал? 

\- Серьезно. «Здесь лежит Дерек Хейл». И нарисовал трискелион на крышке. Лучше бы высыпал его на свободу.

\- Нет,- вдруг убежденно возразил Стайлз. – Ему была нужна семья, а не свобода. Так что, все правильно. Но кофейная банка…Господи.

***

Крис проснулся ночью. Он лежал на спине. Стайлз, привалившись к боку, прерывисто дышал, слабо шевеля пальцами у горловины его майки, и все это было похоже на кошмары во сне, если бы не член, упиравшийся Крису в ногу.

\- Не спишь? 

Стайлз замер, затаив дыхание, как пойманный на месте вор.

\- Нет, - сглотнув, ответил он, убрал руку, отодвигаясь, но Крис удержал его, упершись ладонью между лопаток. 

Они смотрели друг на друга. Крис чувствовал под рукой напряженную спину Стайлза, и ему хотелось сказать какую-нибудь успокаивающую чушь, где не так важны слова, как интонации. Как разговаривают с испуганными детьми и готовыми напасть животными. 

Но вместо слов он потянулся и поцеловал.

Стайлз ничего не делал. Пару секунд. А потом резко отпрянул, отталкивая Криса, и прежде чем Крис успел его удержать, сел. Не оборачиваясь, спросил сиплым от злости голосом:

\- Ты зачем на самом деле приехал? И, блядь, только тронь меня еще. Я тебе башку проломлю.

Если по-честному, Крис не придавал большого значения угрозам парня, который минуту назад украдкой сопел от возбуждения, утыкаясь стояком ему в ногу. Но никогда еще Стайлз так не напоминал ему бомбу, которую надо обезвредить. Перекусываешь один неправильный провод, и все вокруг летит к чертям. Поэтому он не стал юлить.

\- За тобой.

Стайлз покосился через плечо.

\- Это правда.

Стайлз шумно перевел дыхание, совсем как когда - то делал Дерек, и, наконец, повернулся. 

 Послушай, давай-ка все проясним. Когда-то я подкатывал к тебе, и ты меня отшил. Полгода назад ты выставил меня из отряда с двумя сломанными ребрами, а теперь...

 Я не знал, что у тебя были сломаны ребра.

 

 Да? Так вот теперь знаешь. У меня были сломаны ребра. По хуй вообще на ребра. Ты меня выставил. И тут, когда я пытаюсь построить свою жизнь заново, ты являешься весь такой из себя гей – Казанова и принимаешься играть в игру: «Соблазни Стайлза». Это вообще что такое?

Стоило согласиться, что в этом бесцеремонном лаконичном пересказе ситуации, Крис действительно выглядел не лучшим образом. Гей - Казанова. Надо же. 

\- Извини за ребра. Если бы я знал…

\- Не послал бы меня? - Стайлз пренебрежительно фыркнул. – Да ладно! Я у тебя всегда был как заноза в заднице. 

\- Поэтому ты спал с Дереком?

 Что?!

Крис и сам бы задал себе этот вопрос, потому что переход от ребер к Дереку вышел внезапный и нелогичный, но сворачивать было поздно. В конце концов, ради ответа он в какой-то мере и приехал. Он упрямо спросил:

 Почему ты спал с Дереком?

 Причем тут Дерек? Мы сейчас не о Дереке говорим.

 Просто ответь.

 Потому что мне было одиноко, потому что ты меня отшил, потому что он был не против, потому что у него была крутая щетина, потому что я — любитель зоофилии, да мало ли почему я спал с Дереком? - Стайлз длинно выдохнул. - Я не помню, ок? Не помню, почему начал с ним трахаться. Какого черта? Это сейчас так важно?

 

\- Я думал, ты скажешь, потому что любил его.

Стайлз молчал. Крис рассматривал бледную спину. Поднял было руку, чтобы провести по ней, но опустил, так и не коснувшись. 

\- Если бы я его любил, он бы был сейчас здесь, а не в банке у Питера. Кажется, это очевидно.

\- Винишь себя?

\- Да. Я виню себя. А ты думал, я – бездушная тварь, которой все равно?

\- Я не знаю, Стайлз. Поэтому спросил.

\- Блядь, да ты шутишь что ли? – Стайлз обернулся так резко, что снова едва не упал с кровати. Крис машинально подхватил его под локоть, а он тут же вырвал руку. - Я только и думаю о том, что если бы тогда не ушел из нашей палатки и не начал его стебать, ничего бы не было! Ему бы не рвануло крышу, он не остался бы волком и не лез бы рожон каждый раз, когда…

\- Если бы ты не спал с ним с самого начала, ничего бы этого тоже не было.

\- Ну, спасибо, - Стайлз хрипло рассмеялся. – Утешил.

\- Я не приехал тебя утешать, - Крис подтянулся и сел. – Ты думаешь, я не думаю? Если бы я тогда не сунул голову в песок и ответил тебе, он бы тоже был жив. Если бы я раньше все понял и не вел себя как мудак. Я спрашиваю себя, кто убил его? Тот чертов армелид или мы? Тем, что могли бы сделать, но не сделали или сделали не так. В любом случаи, это уже не исправить, даже если думать об этом вечно. Но мы живы. – Он осторожно накрыл ладонью его руку. И в этот раз Стайлз не пошевелился. – Мы живы. Вот почему я приехал. Потому что не хочу больше ошибаться. И не хочу тебя больше терять. Не такой ценой. 

Стайлз смотрел на него. Рот у него горько кривился, делая старше и злее, глаза наливались слезами, и когда он моргнул, по щекам потекло. 

\- Не надо мной лечить свою совесть, Арджент. Это, блядь, подло.

\- Ты не понимаешь…

\- Это ты не понимаешь. Я не лезу в петлю, если меня кто-то не хочет. Нет. Это не про Стайлза…  
\- Я знаю. Послушай…

\- Все, хватит. 

\- Стайлз!

\- Хватит! Вали к черту из моей жизни. Не хочу больше…

Крис не стал дослушивать. Слова им мешали. Они вязли в них, тонули, и это походило на дорогу, которой нет конца. Он потянул его на себя, схватил. Стайлз не желал сдаваться. Стайлз остервенело вырывался, молотил ногами, сбивая постельное белье и пинаясь, словно в припадке, и когда Крису удалось подмять его под себя, они оба дышали тяжело и загнанно. У Криса ныла голова: удар правой у Стайлза оказался неслабый. 

\- Не надо, - прошептал Крис, прижимаясь щекой к его голове. – Не дерись. Просто скажи. Скажи это, если это так. Что я ошибся, что я вернулся зря. Что я тебе не нужен. И я уйду. Просто скажи. Честно.

Стайлз все дышал, прерывисто и часто, потом сглотнул не с первой попытки.

\- Не скажу. – Голос у него был сиплый. – И, блядь, ты мне сейчас плечо сломаешь.

Крис тихо засмеялся. Ослабил хватку, перекатился на бок. 

\- Ты – сволочь, Арджент. В курсе? - Стайлз возился, укладываясь рядом, тянул одеяло из-под ног. – У меня здесь работа. И Скотт.

Бурчал он уже не всерьез. Наверное, последний провод удалось перекусить правильно.

\- Там тоже будет работа. – Крис убрал с его лба отросшие волосы. – И я.

\- Не убедил.

\- Я попытаюсь.

Стояло уже крепко. А поцелуй получился осторожный, почти целомудренный. Возможно потому, что им некуда было спешить. Крис снял с него футболку, поддел резинку трусов.

\- Снимешь?

Стайлз чуть отстранился, облизываясь, всмотрелся в лицо. Завозился, запустив руки под одеяло. От этих нехитрых телодвижений Крису стало совсем нечем дышать. Он подтянул его к себе, удерживая под зад, почувствовал жар голого живота, крепкий член, застонал, когда Стайлз беззастенчиво потерся об него, и спросил губами в губы:

\- Научишь меня?

\- Господи, - недоверчиво выдохнул Стайлз, прогибаясь, подставляясь под пальцы, под его жадную нетерпеливую ласку. - Только не говори, что ты никогда не пробовал.

Крис не хотел говорить. Поэтому просто улыбнулся и неопределенно пожал плечами.

\- Господи, - снова повторил Стайлз. – Аллилуйя. Ну, теперь хотя бы понятно, почему ты так долго ломался. 

Чтобы по этому вопросу последнее слово осталось за Стайлзом, Крис не возражал.

***

Номерной знак они забрали с собой. А еще две сумки инструментов, один сломанный эхолокатор и садового гнома.

\- Гном-то тебе зачем? - не удержавшись, спросил Крис.

\- Будет напоминать о Скотте. – Стайлз стоял с гномом в обнимку и ревностно наблюдал, как Крис загружает сумки.

\- А может я тебе лучше фотку дам? - робко предложил стоящий тут же Скотт. 

\- Фотка у меня уже есть. 

Кира вынесла им еды. Все вкусно пахнущее, в лоточках и баночках, упакованное в пакет.

\- Гном - это мило, - сказала она, улыбаясь. – Вспоминай нас почаще. И вы точно не хотите дождаться Питера и Меллису? Все - таки Новый Год.

Крис почему-то представив себе рожу Питера при виде их со Стайлзом, покачал головой. Хотя, конечно же, это было не причем. Просто до конца отпуска они решили проехаться только вдвоем, купить новый М-2, присмотреть джип для знака и натрахаться вдоволь, без ехидных комментариев из соседней комнаты.

\- На самом деле это наш будущий Санта, - признался Стайлз уже в машине, потрясая увесистым гномом, которого он взял в салон «чтобы не разбился». – Снимаем комнату, ставим в угол и - вуаля! Дух Нового Года – вот он, тут. Ты же не против Нового Года и Санты?

Еще месяц назад в жизни Криса были лишь отряд, пустыня и навязчивое желание прикончить червя, несмотря не на что. А теперь они едут и говорят о сантах и праздниках, Крису непривычно спокойно, и хочется купить Стайлзу что-то, кроме нового М-2, чтобы положить под елку. То есть, в их случаи, под гнома. 

Жизнь налаживалась, и в ней снова появилась надежда. 

И будущее.

\- "За", - ответил он. – Конечно, я - «за».


End file.
